Lucy Evans
Lucy Evan was the female tribute from District 2 in the 1st Pain Games. She was a career and trained for the games for many years. Looks Lucy was small for her age and had cropped blonde hair and blue eyes. Reaping Lucy didn't actually voulenteer for the games, she was going to but then she was just picked normally. Chariots During the chariot rides, Lucy and Luke Ster wore something very daring and clever. Just behind them are District 2 and there is Luke Ster and Lucy Evans in their glimmering silver and red costumes. There goes Luke as he takes off his blood red cloak and shows a belt full of knives. He puts one into his mouth and Lucy throws a fake knife at the crowd. The crowd loves them and are most probably going to be the favorite... But no! Look at all the other costumes and tributes, just amazing! ''-Caeser Flickerman, The 1st Pain Games Chariot Rides'' Overall District 2 was placed 3rd, out of 12. Training During training Lucy showed the gamemakers her skills with knives and she threw them all round the arena. Even hitting things that weren't dummys! Lucy got a score of 10, the same as Darren Castly. Interviews In the interviews Lucy showed some arrogance as she really only talked about how great she was. Lucy Evans: Thank you Caeser! Caeser: You're welcome. Now, tell me about your enterance and costume. I've just asked Luke the same thing and I'd be interested to hear your opinion. Lucy: Well the knife that I threw wasn't real! Plus I wasn't even meant to throw it... Just something of a daring side. Caser: Yes you gave us all a bit of a fright by that! Now tell me... We all saw the way you threw that knife, are you very skilled with them? Lucy: Of course I am! Its my best weapon and if there are knives at the Cornucopia... I will get to them and I will use them and I will win! (cheers and claps) Caeser: I hope you do! Ladies and Gentlemen... Lucy Evans!!! Pain Games Lucy, as well as the other Careers, took part in the bloodbath. She was the first tribute to make a kill by killing Alyssa James with one blow. She also killed Channing Friendlie by stabbing him in the face! When Ford Dryden, Aven Rosedain, Benjamin Woodrew and Jason attack them, Lucy helps Darren Castly to battle with Benjamin. Lucy did nothing to stop the fight between Darren and Jeramy Al on Day 3 When the wetlands flood on Day 5, Lucy and Quinn Sparkles were strong swimmers so they attack the struggling Malliet Westmore and Ssithies Profane. Lucy was fighting Ssithies and it looked like they were both evenly matched until Marley Sereno drowned Quinn. Lucy quickly swam away from them, being the last Career left! When the dragonfly mutts are released on Day 6, they do not go near Lucy and she is safe up in a tree. On Day 7 Lucy had her weapons taken away from her and she thought this was stupid because she wasn't going to be able to do anything with weapons if she won. Never the less she still went to the feast and was angry at the Gamemakers for giving her such a disadvantage. Lucy threw a rock at Jason's head when she saw him and because she did this, she never found out about the mine field. Lucy ran towards the Cornucopia and she was blown to bits. Lucy Evans was placed 3rd. Aftermath Lucy placed 3rd out of the 24 tributes who came into these games. She made it farther then the rest of the Careers. Her parents were distraught but didnt know who to blame as she was killed by the mines, and they didnt want to be against the capitol as they feared them. Trivia *Lucy killed both tributes from District 12 *She was the last Career standing Category:Characters Category:1st Pain Games Category:District 2